DisliKing
is a Rank C, Ice-attribute Yo-kai of the Shady tribe. Appearances * [[Yo-kai Watch (franchise)|''Yo-kai Watch]]: Main game series: ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Minor Yo-kai Biology A short humanoid Yo-kai, DisliKing has strawberry skin, a pointy red nose, a twirly mustache and green eyes. In line with his name, he wears a dark blue king's cape styled on the lines of a parka -complete with a hood, and a four-pointed crown sporting a red jewel, tilted to the left side. True to his name, DisliKing has a notably gloomy personality, and almost never smiles. He speaks in a letdown-like tone. DisliKing can cause people to hate themselves over tiny matters. It is said that his royal heirloom can concede any wish; however, this has been never seen in action. Relationships Retainers and his People He is usually seen with a group of three retainers, which are as gloomy as him. His people also share this trait. Profile Yo-kai Watch 3 Disliking can be found as an enemy inside Hazeltine Mansion in the halls and underground pathway. He can also be freed from the Dream Roulette using a Blue Coin. Yo-kai Watch animation series DisliKing debuts in Yo-kai DisliKing, in which he causes Katie, Bear, and Eddie to hate over themselves in very irrelevant matters. When scanned by Nate, he states that even he hates himself. Even his retainers who approach him encourage him to not to hate himself or so will happen to them as well. Nate tries to summon Blazion to make DisliKing feel better, but to no avail since the signal cannot reach him, to which DisliKing comments with his usual gloomy disposition. Nate then decides to hold a contest about "hating yourself the most" in order to make DisliKing feel better, with him, Nate and Jibanyan as the judges, and the winner gets a wish granted by DisliKing. After one of DisliKing's retainers and an infant child of his people score 90 and 95 respectively, Nate tells an story of his own and wins by scoring 100 points. Thus, being able to get any wish from DisliKing's royal heirloom. Nate imagines getting married to Katie, to which DisliKing tries to comply; but the crystal ball on top of the heirloom falls and shatters. Upon this happening, DisliKing hates himself even more, with his people following afterwards, while Nate falls into frustration. Quotes * Befriended: "Ahh... even though I'm the King, I couldn't win this battle... I truly am a lost cause..." * Loafing: '"Self hatred..." * '''Being traded: '"Haa...Have I just been discarded...Self hatred...Uuuu..." * '''Receiving food (favorite): ''"It's too good..."'' * Receiving food (normal): ''"I'm sorry..."'' * 'Receiving food (disliked): '"This is enough..." * 'Freed from Crank-a-kai (YW3): '"I'm sure that you were disappointed in freeing me...I'm sorry...I will be stronger if that's the case..." Etymology Name Origin "Jikoken'ou" is a combination of jikoken'o (自己嫌悪, "self-loathing") and ō'' (王, "king"). "DisliKing" is a combination of "dislike" and "king". "Rey Pulsivo" combines "Rey" (King) and "Repulsivo" (Repulsive) and "Compulsivo" (Compulsive). Trivia * In Yo-kai Watch 3, DisliKing's random nicknames are Ding, Palov, Chime, and Hughes. In other Languages * French: ''Flageste * Italian: Re Plorevole * Spanish: Rey Pulsivo * Portuguese (Brazil): Rei Pulsivo de:Zar Knirscht Category:Male Characters Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 3 Category:Rank C Yo-kai Category:Ice-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Sushi‏‎ Category:Shady Tribe Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Pink Yo-kai Category:Blue Yo-kai